The present invention relates to a corrosion inhibiting mildew remover kit. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a kit that removes mildew from aircraft and is also a corrosion inhibitor.
The damaging effects of mildew are well known throughout the scientific and non-scientific community. Mildew growth on interior surfaces of aircraft, particularly military aircraft, has been a chronic problem, especially when these aircraft are operated in humid climates. Excess buildup of mildew can cause corrosion as well as operational damage to aircraft. Mildew can also cause accelerated degradation of paint and decals. Mildew buildup is also a health hazard to pilots and maintenance personnel. Buildup of mildew causes unpleasant odors and can be demoralizing to pilots, maintenance personnel and passengers.
Most methods of mildew removal have proven to be extremely time consuming, labor intensive and often inadequate. Solutions that adequately removed mildew in the past have caused accelerated corrosion to the aircraft structural metals as well as to the aircraft. Other solutions, such as ones containing sodium hypochlorite (chlorine bleach), are damaging to the environment and metal surfaces. Certain solutions require many ingredients, which are difficult, potentially dangerous, and time consuming to prepare and use. Other solutions are expensive as well as difficult and dangerous to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,124 (Method and Solution for Removal of Mildew by Lynn Rubin, issued May 22, 2001) teaches the user the method to prepare an aqueous solution with sodium perborate and a non-ionic detergent. Testing has found that once this solution is prepared it is no longer an effective mildew remover after 24 hours. Therefore, the solution must be prepared and then used as soon as possible. Thus there existed the need for a system or a kit for preparing the solution and then immediately applying the solution to a mildew infected area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,527 (Kit for Removing Mildew by Lynn Rubin, issued Dec. 2, 2003) claims a kit for preparing the solution and immediately applying the solution to a mildew-infected area. Testing has shown the mildew remover and kit of these patents are not adequately corrosion-inhibiting. The mildew remover and kit failed certain test requirements for corrosion resistance. The test requirements are described in MIL-PRF-85570D (Cleaning Compound, Aircraft Exterior, dated 19 Jun. 2002) and ADS-61A-PRF-2002 (Aeronautical Design Standard Performance Specification Cleaners, Aqueous and Solvent, for Army Aircraft) specifications. The MIL-PRF-85570D and ADS-61A-PRF-2002 specifications are hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,235,124 and 6,655,527 and the MIL-PRF-85570D and ADS-61A-PRF-2002 specifications are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention.
A corrosion-inhibited version of the mildew remover described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,235,124 and 6,655,527 has been invented and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/151,170 filed Jun. 10, 2005.
There is also a need for a corrosion inhibiting mildew remover kit wherein the cleaning solution may be simply prepared in a non-laboratory environment, such as on an airfield, a factory, a yard or aboard a ship, and prepared by an unskilled laborer, layperson or an apprentice sailor, soldier or airman easily and quickly.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a kit for removing mildew and does not cause corrosion.